


!Dark !Supernatrual Hetalia X Reader Drabbles

by Bonkers4hatter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fear, Ghosts, Halloween, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lore - Freeform, Multi, Mythology References, Other, Paranormal, Spooky, paranormal lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonkers4hatter/pseuds/Bonkers4hatter
Summary: Not every love story ends with a happily ever after, or ear to ear smiles. Sometimes it's a bit obsessive one-sided even and might end in some blood splatters. [Drabbles]*Contains dark themes, blood and some gore*
Relationships: 2P Hetalia Ensemble/Reader, America (Hetalia)/Reader, Austria (Hetalia)/Reader, Belarus (Hetalia)/Reader, Canada (Hetalia)/Reader, China (Hetalia)/Reader, Denmark (Hetalia)/Reader, England (Hetalia)/Reader, Estonia (Hetalia)/Reader, Finland (Hetalia)/Reader, France (Hetalia)/Reader, Germany (Hetalia)/Reader, Greece (Hetalia)/Reader, Hungary (Hetalia)/Reader, Iceland (Hetalia)/Reader, Japan (Hetalia)/Reader, Lithuania (Hetalia)/Reader, Netherlands (Hetalia)/Reader, North Italy (Hetalia)/Reader, Norway (Hetalia)/Reader, Prussia (Hetalia)/Reader, Romania (Hetalia)/Reader, Russia (Hetalia)/Reader, Scotland (Hetalia)/Reader, South Italy (Hetalia)/Reader, South Korea (Hetalia)/Reader, Spain (Hetalia)/Reader, Sweden (Hetalia) & Reader, Switzerland (Hetalia)/Reader, Turkey (Hetalia)/Reader, Ukraine (Hetalia)/Reader, Various (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 33





	1. !Ghost Arthur X Reader - Clear Fright

I had never seen a ghost. But as they say, there is a first time for everything.

_"A-are you real?"_ The question sputtered out in fear, as the transparent man continued to float in front of me. To think that coming to this abandoned house, would put me into a true fright. I just wanted pictures for my portfolio.

The ghost let out an echoing laugh as he floated closer to me, my back hitting the decaying wall behind me.

_"Really here, why yes my dear,"_ Now that the ghost was closer, I could make out facial features of the man. Shaggy hair, large eyebrows, and a clear British accent emitted from his mouth.

_"I'm also really dead."_ He let out another round of laughter that I swore shook the house itself.  
_"W-what's your name... if you have one..."_ Scoffing, he caressed my cheek, a chill running down my spine as all I felt was cold air going down my face.

_"Of course I have a name, we all do, my dear. The name is Arthur Kirkland and believe it or not, this is my home."_ Arthur gestured to the broken down mansion-like house around the both of you.

_"Though, it'll be our house soon enough, love."_ My feet started to move to the side in hopes of getting away, my fears escalating with every word he spoke.

_"I-I need to go..."_ I bolted to the door after that, making my feet move as fast as they could only to have Arthur appear right in front of my escape, a smirk playing on his ghostly face.

_"How cute, thinking you could run, love... now,"_ appearing nose to nose with me, Arthur stuck his hand through my chest, clutching my heart and giving it a squeeze.

_"Here's to many happy years together, my dear sweet (Y/N)."_


	2. !Werewolf 2P America X Reader- Cornered

Cold, wet, tired, and exhausted; I made my way along the path through the forest.

I think I lost it, that beast, it was chasing me for what felt like hours. My life flashed before my eyes. I'm finally safe again, now to get out of this forest.

The sun was setting quickly and that made me concerned. What if the beast came back for me?

Glancing down at my torn clothing, I gulped at the mere thought and shook my head. Keep going and you'll get out, it's fine...

**Snap!**

No... I lost it! **Snap!**

_"(Y/N), where are you? I can smell you...,"_ Willing my feet to move, I ran past trees, leaf and twig remains crunching under my feet as they pounded the ground.

Then I heard it, the growling and crunching behind me as it grew closer and closer. My heart started thudding against my chest, breathing becoming labored.

I had to get away, I just had to!

A menacing growl pierced the air as I was tackled to the ground.

_"I found you."_ It pinned me to the ground, hot breath fanning my face as tears welled up in my eyes.

_"Allen, please, this isn't you. W-what happened to you?"_ Allen only smirked, showing off his sharp fangs.

_"Oh, but it is me (Y/N) and it'll be you too, we'll rule the forest forever."_ My pleas and begs fell on deaf ears as he raised my arm up to his mouth and gave me one final grin before sinking his canine fangs into my flesh.

The only thing that was heard in the forest for hours was my screams of terror and agony as my body changed as well as Allen's laughter echoing off the trees.


	3. !Vampire Germany X Reader- Piercing

Sliding down one of the walls in a far off corridor, I finally tried to catch my breath. Maybe, if I slowed it down I could get out. I had to, this wasn't my Ludwig...

An eerie laugh echoed off the ancient walls of the castle. My whole body froze.

_"Mein (Y/N), come on out, I know vhere you are."_

His voice sent chills up my spine as I stayed as silent as a mouse. He was toying with me, there's no way he can know...can he?

A sudden gust of wind swept past me as a hot breath started fanning my ear.

_"Zhere you are (Y/N), now, let's get zhe ceremony undervay."_

I could feel the tears start to pool in my eyes, my body being picked up as if it were nothing to him and hauled away at lightning speed.

Before I knew it, I was placed on a cold stone table, goosebumps emerging on my skin. Gulping, I finally found my voice.

_"Luddy, please, don't do this."_ I looked up to see his face twisted in a sadistic smile, fangs on full display; gleaming in the moonlight that filtered through the windows.

_"Vhy not? Ve vill be togezher forever mein love. Zhat is zhe beauty of it!"_

Sliding a fingertip from the top of my cheek, all the way down the curve of my neck, his tongue darted out to lick the supple skin, feeling the veins pumping the delicious liquid he needed.

_"Yes, it vill hurt (Y/N), but after zhe pain, our love vill never die, just like us."_

With that said, he moved my head to the side, giving him full access to my neck. I started thrashing on the table, desperate to escape. Tears were cascading down my cheeks as he restrained me once more, a growl leaving his throat.

_"...There's no escape..."_ My voice whimpered out as his sadistic look came back.

Bending his head down, his breath grazed my neck as he whispered one word. _"None."_ With that said, a piercing pain ran through my body.

My agonizing screams and pleas only drove Ludwig further, biting down harder and literally sucking the life out of me. I could feel myself getting dizzy from blood loss.

That night was filled with screams and cries as my body was on fire, changing and contorting in inhuman ways as Ludwig only smiled and laughed, a line of my blood dripping from his mouth.

Till death do us part had no true meaning anymore...


	4. !Loups-Garous France X Reader- Intelligent Hunter

How was this possible?

Breaking through into a clearing into the woods, your mind reeled trying to think of a way out of the clutches of this beast.

With the sun still high in the sky, you felt like it was impossible to make your escape and by the crunching of sticks and animalistic growls closing in on you, you were right.

You had to try though.

With newfound vigor, your feet pounded into the ground trying to gain ground.

Next thing you knew, your face met the dirt and sticks poking at your sensitive flesh as a heaviness was upon your back.

_"Found you, my dear."_

Being flipped over, your form shook a bit at the beast in front of you; fangs bared, claws running across your body, and piercing yellow eyes that played with your emotions.

_"Please Francis, this isn't you."_ His laughter echoed through the bright forest, his tongue tracing the curve of your delectable neck.

_"Oh (Y/N), but it is me and soon it'll be you too,"_ Claws easily tore your blouse in half as Francis started to salivate at the mere sight of your exposed skin.

_"We'll be unstoppable beings, able to shift whenever we please and able to keep our intelligence unlike those American wolves...my dear, are you ready?"_

You tried to shake your head no only to have Francis growl at your answer.

Claws grabbed your arms, pulling you up with no gentleness behind the act as small trails of blood trickled down your arms.

_"Well, doesn't matter, either way, you're mine."_

With that, his fangs quickly bit into your jugular; a scream emitting from your mouth as it echoed through the forest. Though, the only thing that responded was the chirping of birds as your transformation began.


	5. !Poltergeist Canada X Reader - Unseen Love

It started out as little noises that you played off as nothing but your imagination and you continued on living in your quaint little apartment.

Then... the whispers: almost like a light, airy voice filtering through your ear telling you things, strange things like declarations of love, wishing to kiss you and to touch you.

But...

You still played it off as not getting enough sleep because of projects and deadlines for work and that was that.

_"(Y/N)..."_

There it was again, that soft voice that invaded your mind almost constantly at this point. Curling in on yourself, you brought your knees up to your chest and tucked your head into them hoping that this would help, but you knew it wouldn't.

A glass shot off your counter, shattering against the wall, emitting a scream from your sore throat.

_"Don't ignore me! I know you hear me."_ The voice got louder making you clasp your hands over your ears as a ring pierced them harshly. Tear filled eyes glanced at the broken glass cup, the sharp shards scattered across your floor.

The...the shards, they started moving, some to the side, some clattering against the wall and some pierced the skin of your legs.

_"You might not be able to see me maple, but I'm here, I'm causing you to bleed."_

More tears started to trail down your cheeks, your breathing increasing as the small droplets of blood trailed down staining the carpet.

A freezing sensation came upon your neck as if someone was squeezing the air out of your esophagus.

_"Now you know I'm here, I'll always be here maple leaf, forever and always we'll be together, isn't that right?"_

You tried to gasp for air as you nodded, just wanting this nightmare to be over, but those haunting words told you it would never be over, it was just starting and there wasn't a damn thing you could do about it. The unseen force let your neck go as you backed up against the underside of the counter, fresh air getting in your lungs.

_"That wasn't so hard now was it, (Y/N)?"_ Shaking your head, your eyes darted everywhere hoping to find anything at all, but as usual - nothing.

_"Now, how about we start over now that you know I'm here... my name's Matthew, my maple leaf."_


	6. !Revenant Russia X Reader - Till Death do Us Start

Your feet pounded against the wooden floor of your huge estate. The estate your husband left to you after his horrific passing, after being murdered in front of your eyes.

The spine-tingling sound of the familiar ax sliding and cutting against the walls of your home, made your heart beat faster, your breathing increased as you ran harder because your life depending on it damnit!

_"(Y/N)...where are you?"_

Mind still reeling, you wondered how this was even possible. Coming to a staircase, your feet hurried down the creaky stairs only to lose your footing and go tumbling down. Pain rushed up your leg as you felt something snap within it.

You tried to get up, but you only fell back down again as you clutched your injured leg.

_"Ah, there you are."_ That voice.

Your fearful eyes snapped up at the top of the staircase, your body reacting out of fear as it tried to scoot away, anything to put distance between you and... and him.

Your husband was smiling eerily down at you, battle ax in hand as he descended the stairs slowly. You weren't sure how it was possible, but he arose from his grave a few weeks after his funeral and now he wanted you, wanted you to join him.

_"Don't be frightened, we'll be together again."_ He was halfway to you, as you could make out the discoloration of his skin, the gaping hole in the side of his head and his eyes... red piercing eyes that shook your very soul.

The smell of rotting flesh invaded your nostrils and you wanted to gag. Looking up, Ivan's red eyes gazed down upon you, a creepy smile etched on his face.

_"Please Ivan, don't do this."_ His cold, rotting hand landed upon your cheek, dirt-covered nails scraping against your soft skin as he just studied you in silence.

_"Я мечтал об этом не всю свою жизнь" (I've dreamt about this all my life)_ was the only thing he said before you vision was filled with the shine of the ax's blade as it was brought down upon you.


	7. !Siren Elizabeta X Reader - Melody of Death

**Come now, my love, to this wonder-filled place  
Where love is for a lifetime  
Don't be in such a haste**

Your body moved on its own, the hypnotic sound of her voice pulling you in. It rang in your ears and as if an invisible string was tugging you along - you followed.

Elizabeta was your friend, you both regularly went to the coffee shop, had long talks together, and just enjoyed each other's company, but she wanted more.

She told you that she'd have more if you wanted to or not.

**Forget about the crowds  
It's just you and me for now  
Just follow my allure  
And I can take a bow**

Your feet dragged against the sand below, the wind slapping against your face as you followed the sound of her voice.

Every fiber in your being want to run away, but you were in a trance, an unbreakable one and there was nothing you could do, and looking up into her face, you knew you were right.

Elizabeta was floating in the water, her top half visible as her enchanting voice filtered through the empty beach, the moonlight shining against the rippling waters, the same waters you were heading for, the same waters that'll most likely be your grave.

Your feet hit the water, the wetness making you shiver as you continued on into the freezing water. Swimming up, Elizabeta grasped your hand and pulled you forward as the hypnotic song stopped, making you snap out of your state; legs thrashing against her trying to getaway.

_"Don't be so difficult my love, it'll just be us, isn't that great?"_ The hand that wasn't holding your waist in an iron-like grip, ran down the contour of your face.

_"Elizabeta, Don't do this, we can still be friends."_

She only giggled at your words, her lips pressing a small kiss upon your temple.

_"Oh (Y/N), we'll always be friends and lovers, and most of all, soulmates."_ With those words, she swam out further into the cold sea, with you in her grip as her enticing song continued.

**Oh, my dear, now that you are mine  
I'll hold you tight throughout the night  
Even if you don't breathe again  
You're still my trophy in the end**


	8. !Demon Gilbert X Reader - Blood Red Love

_"Liebe, mein liebe."_

Not again. Your eyes snapped open, glancing around the dark room, noting that nothing was out of the ordinary except that voice in your ear. Every night, you'd hear the same phrase being spoken to you saying those same words.

Before you settled into the sheets once more, a pair of blood-red eyes startled you to your core as you felt the air leave your body.

There, in the doorway was a tall figure, blood-red eyes practically piercing your soul and from what you could make out, a sort of tail with a pointed end that was whipping around.

_"S-stop,"_ Your voice faltered as you tried to not show fear, but it was hard.

The being only laughed at your feeble attempt at intimidation and before you could blink it was in front of you, on top of your bed, and pinning you down.

_"Aww, trying to be intimidating... cute."_ His hot breath fanned your face as the pointed tail traced up your leg.

_"I've been watching you (Y/N)..."_ Shaking your head, you didn't want to hear this. At all.

_"While you're asleep, while you're awake,"_ Leaning down, his lips brushed against yours. _"Everywhere."_ He whispered.

_"Why, just leave me alone, please!"_ You tried to struggle against his hold, but to no avail. His laugh rang through the dark room.

_"Oh liebe, every demon needs a bride and you're mine."_ His red eyes gazed straight into yours as you felt yourself get drowsy.

_"That's right (Y/N), just sleep and when you wake up we'll be in hell, your new home, my bride."_ Those were the last words you heard before darkness overtook you.


	9. !Naga Mathias X Reader - End of the Line

Your feet pounded against the muddy ground, feeling yourself slip against it a few times, but regaining from it quickly as you dashed through the woods.

His laugh echoed through the trees as if he was taunting you like this was a game to him.

Hearing the crunching behind you, you knew he was close.

_"(Y/N), my dear, you can't run forever, I will find you I ssssss-swear."_ Those words brought a chill up your spine as you continued to run, only to trip over an overgrown root, your body meeting the ground; hard. Though the pain didn't phase you at the moment, the need to outrun this creature fueled you to keep going.

Except, something scaly wrapped around your leg and dragged you through the mud and foliage. Your heartbeat was erratic, breathing increasing as you saw the eyes of your capture, his blonde hair, a crazy mess on top of his head, much like his mind.

_"I found you... dear."_

_"Let me go Mathias! This is insane!"_ The feeling of his large tail wrapping around your body and squeezing you, made you stop momentarily.

_"Inssssss-sane?"_ Giving your body another sharp squeeze, you wheeze out slightly, feeling your insides being squished against each other. _"The only thing that's inssssss-sane is my love for you (Y/N)."_ You only shook your head in disbelief, only wanting to get away from this monster in front of you.

_"Think about it (Y/N), together forever, you'll be my queen and we can rule together,"_ He brought you closer, his hands caressing your face gently, before he roughly grabbed your chin and gave it a harsh squeeze, his eyes swirling with violent intent.

_"Or, you can be my toy, my prisoner that I use and abuse to my heart's content... is that what you want (Y/N)?"_ You shook your head 'no' as the tears slipped out, running down your cheeks as the snake man in front of you grinned.

Mathias dropped you to the ground, your body landing hard against the cold dirt as your vision started to get spotty, before blacking out completely.


End file.
